AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT
by kentzelesky
Summary: Hi Guys I recently started re-watching Ravenswood, sad it was cancelled, but this idea has emerged and I am still not exactly sure how I want to handle it. As of now Caleb and Miranda are friends, but that could change, because yes I like them together... Do not hate me! Currently set at T, but could go up later! Will end up being partly AU.
1. WHAT HAPPENS NOW

**Chapter One: What Happens Now:**

 _Running… Running…. Running Caleb was sprinting away as fast as he could. It was dark outside and the wind was blowing harshly. He turned and heard a twig snap, confirming what he already knew, whom ever was chasing him was still on his tail. As he continued to power on through the woods, he was also thinking about how he got into the situation. He reasoned with himself that if he could just hold on a bit longer he could find a hiding place and hopefully his assailant would pass him by. But Caleb had now been running for a long time, in fact almost 3 miles. Suddenly, he spotted a hole, it was not super deep, but was large enough for him to fit into if he crammed his tall body into a ball. Without hesitation, he vaulted into the hole and hoped that in the darkness his attacker would lose Caleb in the process. Caleb's heart was like a hammer in his chest, as he heard the mystery person get closer and closer. Then suddenly it was quiet. In fact, it was too quiet. To be safe Caleb waited for what he thought was a safe amount of time. After finally letting out a breath he did not even know he was holding he poked his head out and was finally able to stand, just as he turned around Gabriel Abaddon let out a laugh! "Did you really think I would be gone for good?" "Now time to collect the debt you and everyone else and do not think even Miranda is safe, because she is not!" "See you in Hell!" Abaddon laughed evilly and Caleb screamed…_

"Caleb!" "Caleb!" "CALEB", Miranda screamed which woke her up from the dream. Fumbling in the dark she felt herself hit something hard, it took her a second to realize it was the floor. As she finally began to wake up, she recognized her surroundings, or wait did she… She was back in her Uncle Collins house and specifically in the room that held the jars of hair representing the Ravenswood spirits? The last thing she remembered she was eating a picnic with her parents, yes, her actual parents, she found them after she had finally passed on, along with all the other spirits that were trapped in Ravenswood, held there for safety and because of the pact. But once the original Miranda and Caleb spirits were released the sacrifice that Esther and Thomas made all those years ago, became clear. Original Caleb and Miranda were able to beat Abaddon and he disappeared. It would have appeared at that point the curse had finally been broken. Only minutes later all the freed spirits were finally able to pass on. Miranda waited a bit longer, as she realized this would be the last time she saw her friends. She bid each of them a heartfelt farewell, until only Caleb remained. Miranda gave him a long hug, and liked how strong his embrace felt around her. All things said, even after her death, he kept his promise to Hannah, he had kept Miranda safe, until she was finally free to pass on to the next world. Her final words to Caleb, were "See I told you everything would be right in the end.", He accepted this final statement with a smile, while also trying to hold back tears. He only had known the living Miranda a couple of days, but he had really created a bond with Miranda's ghost which had made him feel like he had lost a friend he had his entire life.

With a final light peck on his cheek Miranda stepped away from her friends and heard a voice calling, perhaps it was her mother? Miranda did not know, but she followed the voice and disappeared. What she left behind for her friends was a sudden eruption of fire flies who quickly took to the sky free at last from their bonds. All of these memories flashed through her mind as she tried to understand why she was back in her Uncle's house, a place that she thought she would never see again. But she quickly realized, even if the dream she had just experienced was not real, she still needed to talk to Caleb and figure out how the heck she was back in the real world even if only temporary. Would she be able to? She did not even know where to begin to look, but she thought a good first place was Caleb's loft. She willed herself to just outside the loft door, but nothing happened. Even concentrating harder gave no result. Finally, Miranda walked straight at the wall expecting to pass through, instead she felt pain as her head and whole body connected with the wall! WHAT THE HELL she thought, why am I alive again! She needed answers, and she wondered if she would ever get back to her parents…


	2. BACK AMONG THE LVING

**Chapter Two: Back Among The Living:**

Miranda took a step back from the wall, as the realization of her being mortal once again was made painfully clear. As much as she appreciated being back among the living, after being able to pass through walls and other objects the last time she was on earth, walking to her actual destination seemed exhausting. She laughed at her own processing of the situation, and with determined steps left the jar room with Caleb's loft the next destination in mind. It did not take too long, and she soon found herself outside his door. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and gently knocked. There was no answer so Miranda knocked a little bit louder. Again nothing. Perhaps he is asleep it is after all the middle of the night? Miranda was not exactly what time, but she guessed somewhere 2 and 3 in the morning. Trying extra hard to not make excessive amounts of noise Miranda tried the door knob, and to her surprise the door opened. As she entered she immediately felt another rush of memories. The most distinctive was when her friends used a séance to communicate with Abby Wheeler another girl who was a victim of the Ravenswood Five Pact curse. Glancing around the room she quickly realized it had not changed much at all, that said, she did see the light fixture that had fallen when the ceiling cracked during the séance was hanging once again. The next thing she uncovered was the room was extremely cold. In fact, it took her only moments to deduce that Caleb no longer was taking up residence in the loft. As she approached the bed her suspicions were confirmed. The bed was perfectly made, and the extra blanket which Caleb had always used when sleeping was not present. Sitting down on the bed Miranda began to think of her next move. She knew that from observing a conversation between Caleb and her uncle when she was still a ghost her uncle cared deeply for her. Plus, with him being the keeper of the children of the pact, she reasoned he must know something, and might be able to answer why she was back on the earth as a living breathing human. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she realized it was now closer to 4am. Deciding then and there that she could do nothing more until getting some sleep she slipped between the sheets and instantly found herself drifting off. The dream started almost instantly she was in a deep sleep.

 _She was in a town, a town that sort of reminded her of Ravenswood, and yet it was not Ravenswood. Miranda looked around her surroundings trying to make any sort of sense of why she should be in this dreamscape. She was standing on a street. As she began to explore this unfamiliar location she decided to head closer to the center of town. Perhaps that would have the answers she was seeking? It did not long for her to reach the town center. Realizing there must be a town hall she looked for a sign that had the name of this mystery town. That was when she saw it a sign that said ROSEWOOD. Why does that name ring a bell she thought to herself? By this point she had reached the town hall, and sat down on one of the benches to collect her thoughts for few moments. After a few more moments, had passed she suddenly realized why Rosewood sounded familiar. It was where Caleb had lived before coming to Ravenswood on the bus. With the realization of Caleb connection to this town came another, which was this was also where Caleb's girlfriend Hannah lived. Why would my dreams take me here unless… of course she thought maybe after I passed on Caleb went back to Rosewood? As Miranda began to consider the likely hood of this possibility a strong wind suddenly arrived breaking into her thoughts. Looking up she suddenly spotted a lone black raven, feeling suddenly terrified Miranda got up from the bench deciding to seek shelter. As she got up, though, she failed to notice that the raven had now taken on its true human form. "MIRANDA COLLINS" she heard a voice boom, realizing with horror whose voice that was Miranda turned around and felt her blood run cold. Staring her right in the face was Gabriel Abaddon the minister who brokered the Ravenswood pact all those many year ago. She continued to stare at Abaddon until he closed the gap between himself and her with one smooth motion. "Hello Miranda, glad to see you have made it back to earth", with a shock she realized it was him who was responsible for bringing her back. Not sure how much time she had left Miranda took a deep breath and asked the question that she was (no pun intended) dying to. "Why have you brought me back?" Abaddon cackled again but responded "The debt still must still be paid, and I have come to collect." As he touched her forehead she felt herself waking up, the last thing she heard was Abaddon state "The clock is ticking"_

Miranda's eyes popped open with a start, and the realization of what she just witnessed left her in absolute shock. Looking again at the clock she now saw it close to 12 noon. Getting up she decided it was time to spring her return to her uncle. Leaving Caleb's loft, she made her way to her uncle's house. She spotted him sitting at his desk, lunch sat not far off, but Collins seemed distracted. He was also holding a cup of coffee. Just as he was about to take a sip Miranda burst in. To say that Collins was surprised to see his once deceased niece standing in front of him would be an understatement, the coffee cup hit the floor and shattered instantly. "Hello Uncle" Miranda said." Still sitting there dumb founded Collins wondered what this turn of events would bring… 


End file.
